Recent advances in wireless communication technologies and increased wireless network bandwidth capacities have led to the development and availability of wireless Internet access with browsing capabilities on handheld mobile communication devices. Another relatively recent development is the increasing popularity of Internet browser channels which may be used to deliver frequently updated web content such as news, sports, stock prices, etc. Delivery of Internet browser channel content to handheld mobile communication devices may present some unique challenges due to potential security issues, and limited infrastructure resources such as available bandwidth.